


Star Wars AU one-shots

by rollingthunderrr



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26318668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rollingthunderrr/pseuds/rollingthunderrr
Summary: A series of random AU one-shot from the Star wars Universe. slow updates - no joke
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Luke Skywalker, Luke Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post on AO3. I already posted this fanfiction on my fanfiction.net account. There my name is starwarsgirl22, so your welcome to check that out. Feel free to comment and give me feedback.

Ahsoka Tano entered a crowded canteen somewhere on the dirty streets of Corellia. It had been 17 years since the fall of the Republic, 17 years since the Jedi Purge, 17 years since the rise of the Empire. Now she was known as Fulcrum, rebel agent, even though not many people actually knew that she was Fulcrum but not many people knew her real name either.

She was currently looking for someone. A Rebel was to pick-up some intel for supplies and it had been agreed to meet at the left end side of the bar. She soon found him but he looked.... young. Too young to be fighting in a war like this. He was merely a boy, about 15 years-old. But then again she herself had only been fourteen when she had joined the Clone Wars.

When Ahsoka had come close enough for the rebel to be able to hear her she casually, but quietly said, "I heard starships from Kuat becoming a trend.".

"Yeah but only if you take it for a spin on Corusunt," the boy replied.

The code exchange had gone off without a hitch, so this was the correct person she was looking for.

"I'm Caleb Clearwater," the boy introduced, "I'm here for the ship you have on sale."

"Fulcrum." Ahsoka introduced, "Shall we?" she said as she signaled the way.

They walked along side the ship. Ahsoka showed Caleb around the outside, both acting as if this was actually a commercial rendezvous.

As she talked Ahsoka had gotten a better view of Caleb and he look slightly familiar. She searched her memories for all the possible ways she could have already met Caleb. He had sandy blonde hair, piercing blue eyes and tan skin, reminding Ahsoka of someone. Someone she had met during the Clone Wars and that's when she had made the connection. He was Luke Skywalker. The most wanted person in the whole entire Empire.

Ahsoka inspected the young rebel. When she had first heard the name Skywalker. It had appeared on every Imperial intel she'd gathered. Ahsoka had thought that maybe it was a coincidence but she couldn't help but wonder if..... but now the boy that was standing in front of her there was no doubt.

Ahsoka could tell that Luke was very strong in the force. He was like a shining beacon, it was a wonder Vader hadn't caught him yet. She also noticed his mind shields were very weak, also meaning that he must have gotten a bit of training and some knowledge of the force.

Next they went aboard the ship into the cockpit where it would be safer to talk.

"Caleb Clearwater you say?" Ahsoka gave a small chuckle, "You look a lot like a Skywalker to me."

Ahsoka saw Luke's eyes widen in surprise, shock and a hint of fear.

"Relax," Ahsoka said, noticing him tensing, "I'm not going to turn you in. I didn't even expect for you to come. Your face is all over the Imperial announcements and you're the most wanted person in the Empire, not to mention the bounty on your head. I never imagined you would be coming out into the open."

Ahsoka looked at the boy. Trying to figure out what the hell he was thinking. The boy was reckless! Not that surprising considering who his father was, but still! To insert himself in Imperial territory like this.

"Well it's really all kinda last resort." Luke replied.

Ahsoka soon remembered what she was actually here for and casually handed Luke the intel and he casually took it from her and put it on the pocket of his jacket.

"You look a lot like your father." Ahsoka told Luke.

Luke's eyes opened wide. "You knew my father?" He asked.

"Yes. I served along side him during the Clone Wars." She answered

"Are you a Jedi?" Luke questioned.

"Not anymore. I left the order when I was a Padawan before the Jedi Purge." Ahsoka said.

"Oh." There was a bit of an awkward silence between them before Ahsoka felt people heading this way. She turned her head to the cockpit's transparisteel window at the same time as Luke. A small bit of her white armor caught her eye. Stormtroopers!

"Kriff." Luke cursed under his breath.

"There's a secret exit point on this ship. Come! I'll show you the way." Ahsoka told her companion.

Luke followed Ahsoka past the main entrance, down the main aisle and all the way to the secret exit. Now they were in the Hanger, next step was to get out of here now. The Stormtroopers soon saw them and they were forced to hide behind some random boxes. Ahsoka saw Luke taking out his blaster. They both nodded, on three.

…2…3 Go! They both ran, Luke shooting at the same time. When they got out of the Hanger they kept on waling until they came across a small alleyway.

"Now we part ways." Ahsoka said.

"It was nice meeting you." Luke smiled

"You too." Ahsoka replied, "Goodbye…. Skyguy."


	2. Chapter 2

It wasn't unusual for a Jedi to mediate for hours of time. But 3 days. That was a pretty long time.

He wasn't sure if he should do something. Master Yoda had missed a few council meetings in the past few days and Mace was still kind of debating whether to disturb the Jedi Master or not.

But just minutes ago there was a huge shift in the force, a rather dramatic one too.

Yoda sensed his approach and opened his eyes before Mace could have a chance to speak.

"Assemble the council. A meeting we must have." Yoda said and then added, "And, summon Knight Skywalker as well."

Mace raised his eyebrow at that last sentence but didn't question him.

13-year old Luke Skywalker walked around the crowded streets of Coruscant, trying to blend in with the big crowds.

He was pretty short for his age which made it much easier to go unnoticed but right now he wasn't think a lot about not being seen but more about where the hell he was right now.

Luke had been running way from the greedy toydarian he had stolen from.

When he thought that he was safe the next thing he saw was a few bucketheads running their way. The kriffing toydarian had tattletaled on them!

So then he was running from imperial stormtroopers.

Once Luke had gotten them off his tail he decided to hide behind a pile of crates and wait for everything to cool.

As soon as Luke sat down the world went black and the next thing he knew he was lying on a small, narrow alleyway in the Imperial Center.

Luke didn't have a clue how he had ended up in the Imperial Center. Maybe someone had knocked him unconscious? Luke was sure he hadn't felt anything on his head and even if that did happen, why would his captor just leave him here?

He had no idea but one thing was for sure. He needed to get back to Lothal.

Luke had no idea how long he was unconscious but he did know it was about a 7 hour trip to Coruscant from Lothal and he was pretty sure it was somewhere around mid-day when Luke had stolen the fruit. Which means he would have arrived at night but judging from the sun it was currently afternoon and that meant he had been away for about a day.

Luke had soon formed a plan to get to Lothal. Since he had no credits he couldn't pay for a transportation ship so he was going to have to sneak onto a ship. The only problem now was finding someone who was actually planning to go Lothal.

He wasn't too worried about the sneaking onto the ship part. He had hid himself on someone's ship when he was fleeing Tatooine and he had gone by unnoticed so who said he couldn't do it again?

But first he was going to steal some food.

"A disturbance in the force there has been. Felt I all have you?"

The council either nodded or murmured in confirmation.

"Given us a gift the force has." He continued, "A young boy has been brought here. A boy from a different time."

A few puzzled glances were given around the council.

Master Mundi was the first one to talk, "Master Yoda, by a different time. Do you mean like a time traveler?" He felt foolish voicing his thoughts although it was soon confirmed to be true by Master Yoda.

"But how do you know this is true Master?" Plo koon asked.

"A vision I had. A vision from the terrible future. Sent the boy to help us the force has." Yoda replied.

The other people in the room looked as if they still had thousands of questions which they probably did.

Yoda turned to see Skywalker. He was standing unsurely in the middle of the room.

"Your son he is Knight Skywalker."

A surprised silence filled the room though it did not last long. An eruption of murmurs came from all the council members but nobody looked as shocked or stunned as Anakin himself.

Yoda soon put up his hand for silence.

"Blame Skywalker we will not. The boy's existence his fault it is not. The will of the force it was." Master Yoda said "Discuss this further we shall. But first find the boy we must."

"Umm… master? May I ask you something?" Anakin

"Lose your position in the order you will not."

Anakin sighed in relief. Just few moments ago he was so sure that he was going to be kicked out. "Thank you master Yoda" He said gratefully.

Luke had just successfully stolen from a store in the Imperial Center. Now that was an achievement. He had gotten a few berries and now he was just casually walking away.

Suddenly Luke got the feeling that there were people following him. He looked back, trying to look normal, and saw that a few stormtroopers were coming his way.

He quickly formed a plan in his head. Find an alleyway and escape.

And that was exactly what he did. Unfortunately these bucketheads were smarter than the ones on Lothal and saw him sneak into the alleyway.

Luke was full on running now. He looked back and noticed the stormies weren't so far behind, he also noticed that there armor was red. That's weird he thought to himself.

He kept on running until he came across a dead end.

"Kriff" Luke cursed. Then he saw a few trash cans. He didn't waste a second and jumped onto the trash bin's and onto the roof. He grinned as he ran from roof to roof and away from the stormtroopers.

He soon stopped on one of the roof's and sat down on the edge. The Imperial Center really wasn't as bad as Luke had originally thought. For instance, he had expected a lot more bucketheads to be roaming the place.

Luke was just about to get up when he sensed someone behind him. He didn't know how he knew these things but he had learnt that his instincts were always right.

Luke turned his head and saw a man with dark brown hair looking at him. He was wearing tan robes. He carried no weapon except for a silver cylinder.

"Hello youngling." He said.

Luke slowly stood up. The man didn't look like he wanted to hurt him but he wasn't going to take his chances on a person he didn't even know. Luke didn't really know what to say so he decided to just keep quiet.

"I need you to come with me." He said, "I promise I won't hurt you."

Luke didn't believe that last statement for a second.

"What if I don't want to go with you?" Luke asked.

"Well then I will have to bring your forcefully, though I would pref-"

Deciding that he didn't want to talk to this stranger anymore, he jumped off the building and landed on a speeder. He ignored the total surprise and shock of the driver and kept on jumping speeder to speeder until he reached a platform.

He grinned from the adrenaline and excitement. Most people would think what he had just done was insane but to him it was one of the coolest thing he had ever done.

"It seems that he jumped from the building onto a speeder and escaped" Windu said over the comm to Obi-wan and Anakin.

Obi-wan just raised his eyebrow and said "If I needed further convincing he was your son."

Anakin just stayed silent.

"Any other secrets you want to tell me?" Obi-wan asked.

Anakin hesitated. He really did want to tell Obi-wan but he was too scared that he would be disappointed.

Obi-wan saw the hesitation in Anakin but that was not what surprised him. It was the fact he did have more secrets! "Wait. Anakin, is there actually something you want to tell me?" He asked.

Anakin took a deep breath. He did have something to tell him but he still wasn't sure. But since everyone knew that he was going to break the jedi code in the future he might as well just come clean now.

"So… I may also be married."

Minutes after Luke had escaped he had been spotted by another. He had barely escaped. But this time he was able to snatch the silver cylinder. Luke had no idea what it was but he knew it was a weapon of some sort, at least he was pretty sure.

He soon found the button to activate it and he tried to mask his shock when some kind of blue laser came out of it. He soon turned it off when he was people looking at him. He didn't want to attract any attention.

Who were these people? Were they some gang or maybe imperial spies. He had no idea. And besides why were they after him? It didn't hit him for another few minutes that it might have been because of the fruit he had stolen from the market. He had totally forgotten. How could have he been so stupid?

He was currently walking through a small alleyway, hoping that nobody would find him here. He almost thought that it was safe, until a human male jumped out of nowhere.

Luke almost, almost jumped in fright and he really hoped that it hadn't shown on his face.

He suppressed a groan when he saw him. Again? Really.

He looked around the alleyway, looking for some way to escape. It soon dawned on him that the only way to escape was to run the way he came from.

So, on the top of his head, he made a plan. Operation throw-a-rock-to-distract-him-and-quickly-run-away was a go.

Anakin had to admit he was amused when he saw the boy's face when he had snuck up on them.

He was also amazed about how much the boy resembled him. The boy looked exactly like he did when he was 13 years old. They had the same tan skin, blonde hair but his was a shade darker. And their eyes. Their eyes were the exact same shade of sky blue.

Even though the boy did look a lot like Anakin. He could also see some Padme in him. He obviously had her stature, and his features were more soft and delicate like hers.

And his presence in the force. Anakin could sense he was very strong with the force but his presence was so bright and happy. It was like a shining beacon.

Before he could do anything there was a rock coming his way. Anakin took a step to dodge the rock and when he looked up again the boy was gone.

"Hey! Wait up." Anakin said.

Luke had kept on running from blondie for a solid 5 minutes before he found himself face to face with a dead end. He started panicking a bit, there was no way he could climb that wall and there wasn't any trash cans or anything he could jump onto. He quickly turned around, in hope the man hadn't caught up to him yet and he was, not surprisingly, disappointed.

"What do you want?" Luke said, slowly moving his hand to grab the weapon he had stolen. He turned it on and once again a blue laser came out.

"Hey, hey, be careful without. It's dangerous if you don't know how to use it." The man said, putting is hands up in a way that said be-careful-and-don't-do-anything-stupid.

"Thanks for the warning. I'll be sure to remember that when I stab you in guts."

Blondie soon also got his lasersword out. It was the same blue color like Luke's but he also did realize the hilt looked different.

Luke just stood there for a while waiting for him to make a move. He soon got tired of waiting and attacked. The man was much taller than Luke but he tried to use that to his advantage.

After a few minutes had past before Luke noticed the man wasn't trying to hard to win this. He almost never attacked and mostly defended for his part. There had been a few openings where he had the chance to stab Luke right in the chest but he didn't even try to stab him.

Was he playing with him? Luke thought to himself, bitterly.

Anakin tried to appear un-hostile as possible while fighting but that was pretty hard considering that they were fighting.

"My name is Anakin by the way."

"Did I ask?" The boy replied.

"No, I was introducing myself because it's polite. Hasn't anyone ever told you to respect your elders?"

"No and I'm not planning to start now either."

It kind of hurt Anakin to find out the boy had never had him or Padme to look after him. He wondered how his son's life had been so far, that he was always alone, nobody to turn to.

"So what's your name?" Anakin asked.

"What is this? 21 questions?"

The boy was stubborn, just like his parents.

"Okay, then I'll just think of a good nickname for me to call you instead."

The boy was pretty silent for a while. He seemed to be thinking on whether giving his real name was better than Anakin coming up with, probably, some stupid nickname he would 99% hate.

"Luke" The boy, no Luke said simply.

Anakin liked that name. It was simple but also special. He also knew it meant 'light' so it was pretty perfect for him.

"So are you here to arrest me or something?" Luke continued.

"What? Of course not. But I hate to disappoint."

"Oh." Luke kinda just backed down a little bit, "Then what do you want soldier boy?"

Anakin almost choked at his cocky response. They could of probably avoided the whole fight if he had just said that in the first place!

"I just want you to come with me to meet with the jedi council." Anakin said.

"How do I know your not going to actually arrest me, or just kill me, or worse sell me to somebody."

Anakin winced at the last statement.

"First of all, I would never knowingly sell anybody to anyone. Nobody deserves to go through being a slave. About the other things, well just trust me."

"Just trust you?" Luke raised his eyebrow. He thought about it for a moment. His instincts said that he was telling the truth but if the days of living on the streets had taught him anything it was never to trust strangers. But it felt like everybody was shouting out to him that he could trust Anakin.

Soon he decided he'll go with Anakin and if it turns out that trusting him wasn't the right decision he would find a way to escape….somehow. He always somehow did anyways so who's saying it won't this time?

Just as he started walking two other figures jumped down.

"Hey Skyguy." a female Tortuga said.

Anakin groaned, "How long have you guys been watching?".

"Not long, maybe a few seconds before you guys started your lightsaber duel." She replied.

"Yes it was most amusing to hear your responses to each other." Obi-wan said.


End file.
